In recent years, massively multiplayer online (“MMO”) computer applications, such as massively multiplayer online role-playing games (“MMORPGs”), have become extremely popular not only with serious gamers, but also with casual gamers and other Internet users. One example of a MMO computer application enables a participant to create and develop a fictional character in a virtual world. The fictional character is usually associated with an avatar or some other visual representation that enables other participants to recognize the particular fictional character. A given participant may develop, among other things, a storyline, a reputation, and attributes of her fictional character by interacting in the virtual world via the fictional character. Other examples of MMO computer applications may not involve the creation of a virtual world representation of the participant.
The virtual world typically includes an environment with a variety of virtual locations containing a variety of virtual objects. In some cases, the virtual locations and the virtual objects mimic realistic locations and objects, while in other cases, the virtual locations and virtual objects are fanciful creations. MMO computer applications generally permit the fictional character to travel across the virtual locations and interact with the virtual objects and other fictional characters.
Virtual worlds are typically configured to provide a single view of the virtual world for multiple users. For example, a given virtual room may include a poster that is attached to a wall. As users direct their avatars into the virtual room, the users may view a rendering of the virtual room and virtual objects, such as the poster, contained in the virtual room. This rendering may be the same for each of the users. However, if the poster contains a controversial picture or message, the owner of the virtual room may prefer that only select users can view the poster. Conventional implementations of virtual world rendering programs are capable of providing only a single view of the virtual room, i.e., a view that includes a single representation of the poster.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.